Older brothers Dean Sam x younger sister reader
by Kimonichi
Summary: What do Sam and Dean do when their younger sister doesn't wanna go to school?


**A/N-reader-chan is 6**

y/n's pov

"Nooooo! Big brother, I don't wanna go!" I screamed as I tried to get out of my Sam's grip. "y/n you have to go to school!" Sam said as he tried to get me in the car. "Do you want me to get Dean?" He asked. I shook my head no. Dean is really scary when he's mad. I got in the car silently. Sam closed the door and got in the car. "Sam, wait!" We heard Dean scream as he ran to the car. Dean got on the other side. "You could've at least told me you're going to take y/n to school." Dean said while panting. Sam didn't reply to him. He probably rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready for school kiddo?" Dean asked. "No! I don't wanna go!" I said as I started to pout. "y/n, you get to have something Sam and I never had: a life." He said. "But I don't wanna have a life! I wanna be with you guys!" I cried out. They both laughed. "y/n, you are the cutest!" Dean said as he pinched my cheeks. "Let go of my cheeks." I mumbled. He let go. "We're here." Sam said. I looked at the school. "C'mon y/n, get excited! It's your first day of 1st grade!" Dean said, sounding excited. "How about we walk you inside to your class?" Sam asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I like that idea." I said quietly. They parked the car and got out. I slowly got out. Sam is on my left and Dean is on my right.

I grabbed Sam and Dean's hand as we started to walk in the school. Dean talked to the woman in the front and she told them where my class is. We all walked to my class together and stopped once we reached the door. "Have a good day at school, ok?" Sam said as he kissed me on my forehead. "Eww, I got Sam germs!" I giggled as I wiped the spot his kissed me. I hugged Dean. "We'll have a (favorite kids show) marathon when you get home." Dean said as he ruffled with my hair. "You're messing up my hair you jerk." I said as I fixed it. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I opened the door and walked inside.

Dean's pov

I sighed happily. I'm glad she's starting school. I looked at Sam. He looked at me. We left the school and got in the car. "So apparently she wants to have no life like we do." I said. Sam chuckled. "That's y/n for ya." I smiled. y/n knows that we hunt things since a demon kidnapped her. I killed it in one try. She, of course, had nightmares for days. She always went to my room so she could sleep with me. I mean, of course, she wants to go in my room. I'm the coolest. She wanted to start hunting but she's too young. Maybe when she turns 13, I'm not sure yet. "Hey Sam, when do you think y/n should start hunting?" I asked him. "I was thinking when she turns 13." "13 is way too young, maybe 15." He said. "Yeah, 15 sounds good." I said. We made it home. We walked inside and decided to wait for y/n. We were watching tv for a little while. I closed my eyes and I guess I fell asleep. "Dean. Dean wake up. It's almost 2:30."

Sam said as he shook me. "Already?" I asked him. Time did go by fast without her. I missed her, to be honest. It was awful quiet. "Alright, let's go get her." I said as I got up. We got in the car and drove to her elementary school. Once we saw he school, we also saw the long car rider line. We both groaned. "Why is it so long?" I asked. "It's elementary school Dean, it's supposed to have a lot of kids." Sam replied. "Shut up." I mumbled. I pulled into the lane and waited. Once we were at the curb, we saw y/n talking to some kids. She looked over here and told her friends goodbye. She ran and got in the car. "Did you enjoy school?" Sam asked. "Yes! It was so fun! We had nap time!" She said happily. Lucky. I want nap time. "Well, what a lucky ducky you are." I said. "Why am I lucky? Is it because you don't have nap time?" She asked. "Yes, that's why." I said. "Dean did have nap time earlier." Sam said. "Shut up." I said. I heard y/n giggle. "Well, I'm glad you had a great first day." I said.

y/n's pov

I smiled. How many friends did I make today? Hm. I started counting on my fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. It was six friends! "I made 6 friends!" I said happily. "Girls or boys?" Dean asked. "3 boys and 3 girls." I asked. "What are their names?" Sam asked. "Let me see. There's Jake, Lilly, Shizu, Nathaniel, but we call him Nathan, Alexander, we call him Alex, and Olivia." I said. "Shizu's from Japan." "Oh, that's nice. You have a friend from another area." Dean said. "Yup. She's really quiet." I said. "Now, if any of those boys make you cry, you just tell me ok?" Dean asked me as we pulled in the driveway. "Ok Dean." I said. We all got out of the car and Dean picked me up. I giggled. "Can we have pie?" I asked him. "Of course!" He exclaimed as he ran inside.

 **A/N-And that concludes my story! I wrote a lot more stories, so if you like this, check out my Wattpad, Deviantart** and **Tumblr(Author-Kitsune. Yes, they all have the same name.) OtakuAuthor-chan out!**


End file.
